


Room For Two

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan comes back from a mission and joins David in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> For clwilson2006's awesome prompt (which was about vampires & werewolves): SGA, Lorne/Parrish, "Did you just bite me?"

Evan steps through the gate with the rest of the SG-4 team and gives report to a waiting Elizabeth, then follows his team up to the infirmary, where Carson gives them all a clean bill of health. He would normally head to the locker room to store his gear, shower, and change, but soon after he and David had gotten married, Elizabeth opened a new residence wing, so it was there that he was headed.

Rodney, for his wedding gift to the couple, retrofitted a luxurious multi-headed shower that David oft jokingly accused Evan of loving more than him. It wasn't true of course, but Evan still preferred it over the communal shower area in the locker room.

Plus, it _perfectly_ fit the two grown men within the glass enclosure.

Walking through the doorway to their quarters, Evan calls, "David?" as he starts removing his tac vest. There's no response, but he can hear water running from the bathroom, so he heads that direction.

The door slides open slowly, a waft of steam spilling out, leaving minute traces of dew on Evan's skin. As the air clears, Evan finally spots David, standing under multiple streams of water. He pauses for a moment to watch the water caress over David's shoulders, down his v-shaped back and further down, where Evan pauses even longer at the creamy flesh of David's ass as the water clings luxuriously before falling to the floor. 

Evan strips an article of clothing with every couple of steps, eager to join his partner. Finally reaching the shower door, Evan wiggles his boxers down to puddle at his feet while his eyes drink in David's lean form.

"You're back..." David says with a smile. 

Evan grins in return, appreciating the twitch of David's cock as it begins to rapidly fill. He steps into the shower, not saying a word - just letting the water engulf him as he plasters himself against David, pulling his face down for a kiss, Evan's own cock growing against David's muscular thighs. 

Finally pulling away, Evan lets his hands roam David's back, each palm settling on one of David's meaty asscheeks. With another kiss, he finally says, "I missed you."

"Missed you, too," David manages, then gasps just as Evan slips a finger against his hole. " _Hello_!" he says with a smile.

Evan gives one last kiss, then turns David around, telling him to brace his hands against the wall. Once in position, Evan kneels down, rubbing a stubbled cheek against David's ass while kneading the meaty asscheeks in his hands. David moans, "Evan...", which Evan takes as an invitation. He pulls at David's cheeks, separating them, then leans in and tentatively runs his tongue against David's ass, lapping at the entrance.

David groans, leaning further forward, giving more of himself over to his partner, which Evan takes full advantage of. Evan's thick wet tongue plays at the hole, pushing while his teeth nip at the delicate flesh of David's ass. Evan reaches up, grabbing David's cock in one of his hands, his thumb grazing under the foreskin as his tongue raps a staccato beat against David's entrance, giving David gooseflesh by licking the length of his ass.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" David breathlessly asks.

Evan's reply comes in the form of a playful nip, though it's a bit rougher than he intends, as evidenced by David's yelp, followed quickly by, "Did you just _bite_ me, ya vampire?"

The only reply that comes back is a chuckle from Evan's broad chest, followed by another, this time lighter, nip.

"That's it," David says playfully and turns around. Evan is presented with David's thick cock. He wastes no time, leaning in and licking it, one hand going to David's balls while a finger goes exploring David's ass again.

Pulling back, David just responds, "Nope... _My_ turn," and leans down, playfully pushing Evan to the floor and spreading his body over his partner.

" _Really_?" Evan asks, his cock throbbing in anticipation. David usually bottoms, so whenever he offers to top Evan, it's an extra special treat. He pulls David to him closer, then wraps his legs around David's midsection as David gets up on his knees, placing his cock at Evan's ass.

David leans down and kisses Evan, placing his cock right against his partner's hole. Evan minutely nods, and David pushes in, burying almost his entire cock deep in his partner as Evan leans back, gasping. "That okay?" David asks as he nips at Evan's neck, leaving a bright red mark.

Evan's only response comes when he pulls David closer with his strong legs, taking David's full length. "Oh yeah," Evan says, letting his hands start to roam David's chest, caressing David's cheek one second, playing with David's pert nipples the next. "C'mon baby," he urges.

David is slow to start, but increases his speed at Evan's urging. After a few seconds, he pulls Evan's legs from around his waist, placing them on his shoulders so he can change his angle, Evan feeling it immediately as the pressure on his prostate grows with every thrust. 

"Oh fuck," he says as he lowers his hand to his cock. He pulls at it, finding rhythm with every thrust that David makes. "I'm so close," he says as his ass starts to contract around David's cock.

"Oh yeah," David sighs. He increases his pace, thrusting ever faster. "Come for me, Evan," he begs.

It doesn't take but a few more strokes before Evan leans his head back on the wet tiles, crying out as his orgasm takes over his whole being. Just as his come starts painting his chest, David leans back and gives himself over to orgasm, groaning with each thrust as he shoots his load deep inside of his partner.

The two lay there, panting and trying to catch their breath, the water still spraying all around them. David leans down, claiming Evan's mouth one more time before collapsing against his chest, letting their breath even out. The two stay there for a long moment before David kisses Evan on the tip of his nose and starts to stand, leaning down to catch Evan's hand in his. He pulls the boneless Evan up, and aims him for the bed for a well deserved nap.


End file.
